


A Sticky Mess

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Plot What Plot, Teasing, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Skywise and Younger Cutter play</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sticky Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary Crawford (marycrawford)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marycrawford/gifts).



> Yuletide Import Version: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1637462

*Puckernuts!*

Skywise turned in the direction of the chief, his mouth turning up in a half smile without any thought to the temper Cutter was working up toward. The chief had managed to get himself caught in a tangle of grabbing vines, their thorns snagging in his leather and hair equally.

*You were the one who wanted to go do a little exploring out of the Holt,* Skywise pointed out, but he did come back toward his chief. He didn't point out how he had avoided that particular patch of ground when the she-boar chased them from her den with the sucklings.

*Stop being so …. you …. and get me out of this?* Cutter demanded/pleaded, hating the sticky pull of the vine sap against his face fur.

*This will make a good send-tell for the tribe,* Skywise teased him, laughing softly at the growl that was all Bearclaw from his irate chief. He applied himself to separating the vines carefully, patient, where Cutter was not in the mood to be such.

*You do, and I'll tell Pike who got into his dreamberries this time!* Cutter threatened. He slashed again with New Moon, and managed to part three vines at once, which all spat more sticky sap over him. *Skywise, this itches!*

*Then stop cutting!* Skywise punctuated that suggestion with a little more strength than anyone else could have used and not had it be Challenge, but he was Fahr to Cutter's Tam. He had more leeway, in this, and so much where their young chief was concerned. It was a side effect of having heard the gentle pull of ~Tam~ when Joyleaf was still carrying.

Cutter stilled New Moon, letting Skywise's clever fingers separate the burrs of the vines from his leathers, from his hair...ouch...his skin. By the time Skywise finished, both moons were in sight, where only one had appeared when they had left the Holt.

*I still itch.* In any other Wolfrider (except Strongbow, and maybe One-Eye), it would have sounded like a whine. Cutter merely made it sound like a strong suggestion that Skywise help him fix it. The blue-clad, white-haired Wolfrider laughed himself almost sick, moving away from the tangling vines to roll in the grass. *Sky~wise!*

*Sor~ry, Cutter. It's just...* Words, even in a Send, escaped him, and he sent the image instead. Cutter's mane, the chief knot, his face fur...all of it was sticking up and out like a bristleback's quills.

Cutter wanted to be indignant. Strongbow would Send that a chief had to be dignified. Skywise, though, was his partner in mischief, had always been.

The chief began to chuckle, then howled with laughter at his own image in Skywise's mind. *I could frighten the Tall Ones better than Mantricker ever did right now!*

*Just by strolling into camp with them!* Skywise agreed.

*Come on, Skywise...this stuff is going to make all my fur fall out, and then Nightrunner won't want me near him.*

*Starjumper would probably howl too,* Skywise agreed, taking Cutter's hand and running with him to the nearest stream. They headed up a ways, coming to a deeper pool shaded on all sides, but the moons and stars visible through the opening over the water. *Wade right in...we'll have to give those leathers a strong brush anyway. Moonshade said you needed new ones.*

*She did not!* Cutter said, but he took the advice while Skywise stripped on the shore.

*She said you needed new breeches, I know. Said that you were making Nightfall's head spin with those so snug,* Skywise insisted, getting another laugh out of his soulbrother.

Cutter turned as Skywise waded in, one of the spiky reed heads in his hand. He brushed the leather as best he could, then helped Cutter peel it off, giggling at the way it would not let go of him.

*High Ones, but does everything want to hold me close tonight?* Cutter demanded.

Skywise gave his younger friend a long, shrewd look that slowly became lazy and seductive in one.

*Skywise, there's not many you wouldn't hold for a time,* Cutter told him with a solid laugh, but the water was cold, and the idea was better than intruding on Redlance and Nightfall to warm back up.

*Sap first, play later,* Skywise told him with a sigh. Cutter dunked himself in the deepest part of the pool, resurfacing where Skywise could use the reed brush on his chief knot, then his mane of hair. The sheer pleasure of having it brushed was warming parts of Cutter, and he understood now just how much pleasure it was for Clearbrook to have her long hair rebraided by her mate.

When they thought all the sap was gone, Skywise led him up to the banks, offering half of his own clothing to Cutter for the run back. They considered calling their wolf friends to them for a ride, but the night was so clear, and prey had been plentiful for their wolves of late, making them choose their own feet. They gathered up Cutter's wet things and started back.

*Still coming to my niche?* Cutter did not sound unsure, but there was room for his friend to change his mind, if it had all been teasing.

*My chief, never let the Tribe think that I neglected your health and good spirits,* Skywise offered to Cutter, earning a playful swipe his way. Fleet-footed, the pair went running at playful speed, tumbling and jumping, flitting up to where Cutter normally slept before Skywise tripped him on purpose.

A light-hearted wrestling match between them got them to the furs, and the shared clothing was soon peeled away. With just a small light coming in through filtering leaves, Skywise saw to being sure every inch of his soulbrother was clean, hands light and knowing.

If it eventually wound up that Cutter held him from above, it was only right that the Chief be dominant. No matter the age, no matter any conventions, Skywise would give way to his Chief, always.

The dawning found the one whose soul was Tam curled happily in the one called Fahr's arms, New Moon in easy reach of Cutter's fingertips, and shock of true white hair spilling around them both.


End file.
